


too late (but maybe you'll catch up in time)

by BitterCr0wn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Rain, The wedding, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCr0wn/pseuds/BitterCr0wn
Summary: “I object.” George’s voice cracked, and years of heartbreak bled into his shakily spoken words.The church broke out in noise, and yet it felt as though it had fallen silent.(or: George is in love with his best friend who is about to get married. What a simp.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 97





	too late (but maybe you'll catch up in time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acumirklis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acumirklis/gifts).



> lmao i'm VERY late to the party but here's a take on The Wedding starring Some Rain, the most important plot device of our generation

He was too late.

And yet, after his courage had failed him for so long, after he had spent years pining after his best friend, now that he was too late, it had become too much to bear.

His thoughts were racing as he sprinted across the cobblestone road that had become slippery from the rain, but he didn’t slow down. His breath was coming in sharp pants, and every one of them hurt. But he didn’t care; he had been hurting for so long, and he had let himself. He had let himself watch Dream meet Fundy, watch them go on dates, fall in love, get engaged. Had cried in Sapnap’s arms the night Dream came home with a smile that lit up the room and a simple golden band wound around his left ring finger. He’d cursed himself for not saying anything, for not letting himself move on, for being in love with his best friend.

Though in the back of his mind, even in that moment, he knew that even if he could go back in time, he’d over and over again choose to watch Dream be happy with someone else, watch Dream admire the golden ring adorning his finger showing that he was someone else’s to hold, someone else’s to love. He’d never say a word, because he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Dream until it was too late.

The skies cried as George did, blurring his sight, the sound of the rain hitting the street drowning out his furious heartbeat and the sobs that escaped him. He turned a familiar corner and ran faster when the church came into sight. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, and he was late, late, late.

The church towered over him as he barreled towards it, the faint light shining through the intricate windows a beacon parting the dark morning rain. He let out one last desperate sob, running faster and closing his eyes, turning his head against the bitter cold.

He slowed down. He stopped. He stood in front of the large wooden doors, hesitating long enough to shiver as the rain beat down on him, his lungs hurting with every breath of freezing air he took, wind beating around him. How could he ever justify doing what he planned to do when he came here, how could he ever explain? How could he look Dream in the eyes and tell him that he loved him, and that he was scared, scared like he had never been in his life. That he was late, but God, that it burned him slowly from the inside out every minute of every day how much he wanted to hold Dream, to keep him safe, to love him. To be his best friend, but to also wake up next to him in the mornings, to hold his hand, to look at Dream with all the love he held for him in his eyes and see it reflected back at himself.

The church door creaked. It had done so for as long as George could remember, but he still flinched as he yanked open the heavy door, letting the creaking of that cursed old church door together with the sound of the rain pattering and his heavy breaths he desperately tried to control flood into the tall, quiet room. The stone walls echoed the sounds back at him as all eyes turned to him. He barely noticed Sapnap almost jumping out of his front row seat and looking back at him in alarm, as if he knew what George was about to do to Dream, to Fundy, to all of them. The silence he had barged into was gone.

Just like every time George entered a room, Dream was the first thing his eyes fell on, and what he saw broke his heart.

Relief.

Dream was relieved, because of course he was, his best friend, who appeared to have missed his wedding, the happiest day of his life, had made it in time after all. He knew what he was going to say would break Dream’s heart, but he was selfish, and so late. He allowed himself a moment more just to look at the hopeful look in Dream’s eyes, to look at the crown of white flowers braided into his dirty blond hair, making him look like an angel. His heart hurt.

“I object.” George’s voice cracked, and years of heartbreak bled into his shakily spoken words.

The church broke out in noise, and yet it felt as though it had fallen silent.

George couldn’t look at anything but Dream, who looked right back at him, his face expressionless. Fundy was talking frantically to Wilbur, he saw Wilbur trying to talk to Dream, Sapnap looking from Dream to George and back again, seemingly not knowing what to do but resigned at the same time, like he’d always known it would come to this. George’s tunic was dripping a puddle onto the floor at his feet, and he knew he was asking too much, inflicting so much pain when he said, “Dream, I swear I can explain, please don’t hate me, please listen.”

Dream’s eyes gradually filled with so much anger and sadness that George couldn’t bear to look at him, a sick feeling rattled George’s stomach like poison. Why couldn’t he have just accepted that he was too late, that Dream with his bright green eyes, Dream with freckles littering his face and falling down his shoulders like stars, Dream with his annoying laugh that George absolutely didn’t think was the most adorable thing in the world, Dream with the goddamn flowers sitting on his golden hair, was going to be happy with someone else?

The world seemed to stand still as Dream took his first step towards George, then another and George started walking like he was in a trance, meeting Dream in the middle of the isle that was covered in the petals of the white flowers that adorned Dream’s hair, the petals that Tommy had probably catapulted in the air and in his enthusiasm thrown over the heads of the guests, some of who still had them stuck in their hair, the petals of the very same flower that Fundy had brought Dream a whole bouquet of when they went on their first date.

“George, what are you doing here?”

“Dream, I’m so sorry, I-I don’t know, I thought I could still get to you in time but that was stupid of me wasn’t it, I’ve been too late for so long now, I should’ve never come here-”

“George, stop.”

George halted at Dream’s words. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was terrified. George knew everyone was staring at them, but he could barely get himself to care about anything but the fact that Dream was still, despite what he had just done, standing in front of him and talking to him. Dream’s delicate fingers were fidgeting with the golden band on his finger in a nervous habit that had become a familiar part of him. George wanted nothing more than to avert his eyes, but Dream’s eyes were holding his gaze steadily, and he couldn’t look away. 

“Please tell me what this is about.”

George took a deep breath. This is what he came here to tell Dream, this is what he waited all those years to say to him. Ever since he had felt the butterflies for the first time when Dream laughed, ever since he’d wanted to kiss every single one of the godforsaken freckles that sat on his nose, ever since he had fallen in love with his best friend. And now it was too late to back out. He started to speak, but choked on his words. He let out a cough that echoed off the stone walls and spoke, everything he hadn’t said spilling out of him like blood out of a wound, unstoppable and cruel.

“Dream, I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for so long, but I was too scared to tell you because I thought I’d lose you, you’re my best friend and I can’t bear the thought of you not being with me, I’m sorry I turned up here, and this is your fucking wedding day but I’m too selfish, you know that, I-I’m a goddamn coward, this is my fault to begin with and I don’t even know what I’m asking you to do, I-”

“George, please stop, I can’t-” Dream’s voice broke as a tear ran down his flushed cheek, and George couldn’t take it anymore. Why had he thought this was a good idea, why had he been so selfish-

“I’m so sorry, Dream-” George choked on his own words. He turned around and ran, out of the old church with the creaking doors, away from his best friend who he had just confessed to at his fucking altar, away from Sapnap’s screams, away from the dejected look in Fundy’s eyes as he realized what George had done, George who had in his eyes supported their relationship from the beginning, away from stained glass and the light and the cold feeling in his heart that was the one thing he never could escape from.

“George, wait!”

George stumbled as he heard Dream’s voice carried to him through the rain, falling to his knees and looking up when he heard someone fall in front of him. Dream was kneeling before him, hair sticking to his face, white flowers gone, reaching for his hands and taking them in his own, and that’s all it took for George to break. Dream gasping his hands and checking them for injuries as if he hadn’t just burst into Dream’s wedding and confessed his love; Dream should hate him, Dream should be disgusted, Dream shouldn’t be looking at him like he was.

“George, why didn’t you tell me?” Dream’s voice was wrecked. George let out a chuckle that came out as more of a breathy sob as he pulled his hands out of Dream’s grasp, despite everything telling him not to, despite the feeling of home and safety that Dream carried with him, the feeling that despite what had just happened, maybe, just maybe, they’d be fine. 

“Dream, I was so scared. You’re too good for me, you’re too much. I’m nothing next to you and I weigh you down and I’m so in love with you it hurts. You’re always the first thing I think about and you’re my best friend and I-”

George abruptly stopped speaking as he felt Dream’s fingertips rest on his jaw, lightly and yet it felt so heavy, like Dream couldn’t touch him without it setting George on fire.

“George, you could never weigh me down. You make me better.”

George’s voice came out a shaky mess when he said that, “Dream, I literally just crashed your wedding, how can you even _say_ that-”

Dream’s hand came to fully rest on his cheek, his thumb softly caressing his cheekbone, leaning closer to George until he could rest his forehead on the older man’s shoulder. When he spoke, George had to strain to hear his voice.

“I thought that you didn’t feel the same way, I thought I had to move on. And I did, but I also didn’t? George, no matter how hard I tried, I could never get away from you. I fell in love with Fundy, and I love him, but it’s different because it’s comfortable, and with you I feel that too but I also feel like I’m burning up bit by bit, in the best way possible. You make me so much better because you’re not afraid to call me out, you’re not afraid to tell me when I’m too proud, when I go too far and God, George, I love you. I’m sorry for not telling you, too. And I can’t promise that everything will be alright immediately but I want us to try.”

“Yes, let’s try”, George spoke through a teary chuckle as he felt something blossom in his chest, the weight of unrequited love he had gotten used to falling off his shoulders, making him feel like right there on that rough stone road was the first time in many years that he could finally breathe.

He raised his hands to lift Dream’s head from his shoulder, resting his own forehead against Dream’s, feeling him lightly exhale against his own lips and shivering from something other than the cold.

He had been too late when he told Dream he was in love with him, but he had been too late so long ago. He had been too late when he realized that he loved his best friend and decided to never, ever let him know, the night Dream came home, asking him if he had ever met the local carpenter’s son and how Fundy was surely going to be a good friend. He had been too late when Dream came home, giddy and smiley because Fundy had told him he loved him, too late when Dream came home with a bouquet of sagging white flowers, holding onto them despite the fact that they had begun wilting hours ago, too late when Dream had fallen in love with Fundy, too late when Fundy proposed and too late on the day of his wedding.

Kneeling with his best friend who loved him in the morning rain was the happiest he’d been in so long, but even when he couldn’t stop smiling as he felt Dream’s breathless chuckles against his lips, he also couldn’t stop the tears as they spilled down his cheeks in rivers mingling with the downpour. They’d lost so much time; they could have loved without fear, without pain so long ago. And George wasn’t a complete fool, he knew that there would be consequences to what he had done, he knew that he had burned more bridges than he could count. But he also knew that for the first time in a long time, he had given himself a chance at happiness, at love.

He was too late, but maybe he finally had a chance at catching up.

**Author's Note:**

> @BitterCr0wn on twitter, come talk to me if you want <3


End file.
